warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Umbras Pack/Roleplay
Here, you can roleplay as a wolf in this pack. Archives Archive1, Archive 2 In Umbras Pack... Remus padded into the den. "Romulus! Lupa needs to talk to you!" he called. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:47, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "NO I DON'T!" Lupa snarled, her green eye glittering with fury. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:48, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Remus sighed. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:49, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Lupa watched Romulus come out of the den. Her eye twitched madly and she saw the blood again. She pawed at her face. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:51, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Lupa! It's like four in the morning. What's wrong?" he asked. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:54, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Nox Pack! They will kill all!" She growled. "They'll abduct pups from the whelping dens, kill other wolves in their sleep, hypnotize innocent apprentices! Slaughter the alphas and rip apart their bodies! Not just our pack, but ALL of them. Umbras Pack, Betulis Pack, Inferno Pack, and Aqua Pack!" Lupa snarled. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:57, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "They are just ordinary wolves, Lupa," said Romulus. (It's not like the cat spirits of the R RP) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:00, July 12, 2012 (UTC) (I know ^^ She's just seeing how terrifying Nox Pack is, and how they want horrible things to come to the packs) Lupa's fur bristled and she stalked away. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:02, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Romulus sighed. He smiled once he saw his pups pad out of the den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:06, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Boyan stopped Lupa. "Lupa, you need to calm down." he told her. "You've gone mad." Lupa nearly attacked him. "I'm warning you! The'll take every advantage!" she snarled before heading into the forest. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:09, July 12, 2012 (UTC) He taught the apprentices how to fight. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:10, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Boyan sighed. His friend had gone insane with visions of Nox Pack. He prayed to Stella Pack to help her and went to get breakfast. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:11, July 12, 2012 (UTC) (There is like, 14 wolves in that den) Tiberius helped Remus expland the den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:13, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Need help?" Boyan asked when he saw Tiberius and Remus exanding the den. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:15, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "O.K," said Remus as he laid down rocks and drift wood. "Go to the tiber and pick up some moss." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:17, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Boyan nodded and wwent to the Tiber and got plenty of moss and headed back to camp. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:19, July 12, 2012 (UTC) (I forgot he was alpha XD And so did Remus :P ) "Thanks," said Remus as he spread the moss over where the new part of the den would be." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:22, July 12, 2012 (UTC) (That's ok. He's not Obscruan, so, yeah. XD) Boyan nodded and left. He would return if they needed help. He went into the woods and found Lupa by the Tiber. "Lupa?" he asked. SHe lifted her head. "No one else sees my visions. Am I cursed?" she asked. Boyan shook his head. "You haven't angered Stella Pack, I don't thnik you would be." Lupa looked down at the water. "I wanted to settle down with a mate, have pups, be a good wolf. But Stella pack sent these visions. Nobody will want to be my mate, and if I have pups I'll scare them half to death." she sighed. "Lupa, next time you fall asleep, before you see the visions, think of Stella Pack. They will guide you." Boyan left Lupa by the Tiber. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:27, July 12, 2012 (UTC) The den was finished quickly, once Cedrus came back from hunting and helped Remus and Tiberius. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:29, July 12, 2012 (UTC) (I want the living Lupa to attack the dead Lupa in SP. XD) Lupa curled into a ball, refusing to look at anybody. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:35, July 12, 2012 (UTC) (-_- Totaly unfair because Lupa can't fight) "There," said Remus as he finished the new half of the den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:36, July 12, 2012 (UTC) (she's just gonna pin her down, if you count that as fighting) Boyan sighed as he saw Lupa acting strange again. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:40, July 12, 2012 (UTC) (That's fine) Pluvia and Cedrus padded into the new part of the den. "Thanks, dudes!" they said. "Dad, why didn't we just make them a new den?" asked Tiberius. Remus slammed his head upagainst a rock. "Yeah, that would have made more sence..." he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:42, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Boyan padded over. "Well, the den has already been expanded, and making a new one would have been harder than expanding. Yo udid the right thing." he nodded. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:44, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah," said Remus. "I guess." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:45, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Boyan padded away. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:49, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Remus' four other pups tackled him. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:50, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Lupa's ears were filled with cries of pain. (last post! D:) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:53, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Remus led them to the river to fish. "I feel like a duck," he said, happily. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:55, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Nocte padded out of camp, and found Boyan under a pile of pups. "So, Remus, you giving Boyan a new fur-style with your pups?" she teased.Silverstar 21:17, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Pups! Get off of Boyan!" snarled Remus. The pups whimpered and sat down. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:20, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Nocte flicked an ear. "Come on, Remus, they're just pups!" she woofed. Junia put her head down low, daring not to look into Remus's eyes.Silverstar 21:22, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Remus licked Junia on the head. "It's O.K, just don't tackle other wolves, understand?" he said, sweetly. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:42, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Junia smiled. "But what about in battles?" she asked. Nocte nudged her. "Hopefully, there won't be battles." she woofed.Silverstar 21:45, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Then that's fine," said Remus with a smile. "Now lets go hunting." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:47, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Nocte flicked her tail. "I'll tag along." she barked. Junia bounced. "Hunting with the alphas!" she squealed.Silverstar 21:53, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Remus led them to the river. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:54, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Junia whimpered. "I heard Winter drownd here!" she squeaked. Nocte nudged her. "He was younger then you." she barked gentley.Silverstar 21:57, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "You won't drown, I'm here, I won't let you," said Remus. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:59, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Junia let out a sigh to relife. "And what happened to Spring?" she asked. "About a moon ago, she ran off to Betulis." barked Nocte.Silverstar 22:03, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Remus caught a fish, and so did Tiberius, Nirvana, Venus, and Aquilia. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:05, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Junia was having trouble. She soon caught a fish. Nocte swiftly caught a trout.Silverstar 22:07, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Remus jumpped into the water and caught a huge carp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:09, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Nocte placed it besides Junia, who killed it. Junia caught a blue gill. Nocte caught a perch.Silverstar 22:11, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "We have enough," said Remus. "Let's go back to camp." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:13, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Junia had her blue gill and Nocte's trout in her mouth. Nocte giggled as she watched the pup ocasinly trip over it. Nocte carried her perch. "Nice catches, did....Junia really catch that?" gasped Aestuo.Silverstar 22:15, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Remus nodded. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:15, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "The trout?" asked Aestuo. "What's it to you?" growled Junia.Silverstar 22:18, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Remus took some of the fish to the den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:20, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Junia padded away. Nocte placd her catch in the pile.Silverstar 22:21, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Lupa felt the voices ringing in her ears. She ran to the Tiber and dunked her head underwater to block them out. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:34, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Viridis pulled her pups close. (Anything important I should know about?) Prickle! 14:13, July 13, 2012 (UTC) (Nothing much, if you don't count Lupa going insane. xP) Boyan raced after his friend pulled her out of the water and hit her across the jaw (wolf slapping xD) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:49, July 13, 2012 (UTC) (Oh, and someone skipped ahead three months, so they're not pups anymore.) The pups struggled freen "They aren't pups anymore, Viridis, you have to let them grow up," said Romulus. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:53, July 13, 2012 (UTC) "What the (beep) do you think you're doing, drowning yourself?" he asked. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:58, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Romulus picked up a carp for he and his mate to share. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:59, July 13, 2012 (UTC) "I can't take it anymore, Boyan!" Lupa wailed. "The voices... They're everywhere!" She cried. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:03, July 13, 2012 (UTC) (Is she going to shap out of it soon?) They ate the carp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:05, July 13, 2012 (UTC) (I'm waiting for night to fall. ^^) "Lupa! You've gone INSANE!" Boyan growled. "You need to snap out of it. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:10, July 13, 2012 (UTC) That night.... Romulus couldn't sleep. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:14, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I curled up next to Romulus. Prickle! 15:18, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Fanclan